


Shine Bright (Like A Diamond)

by flickawhip



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy remembers so much of her first week as Miranda's girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine Bright (Like A Diamond)

Andy remembers so much of her first week as Miranda's girlfriend, it had happened after she quit, Miranda had chased her down, seeking her out and asking her to at least consider what she was doing. Miranda had given Andy a glowing resume and, when Andy returned to Miranda's office to say thank you she had come across a lonely, broken woman who was suffering. Miranda had looked up at her, nothing but pain in her eyes. Andy hadn't stopped to think, moving to pull Miranda into a hug. Miranda had flinched at first, then, slowly relaxed. 

"Andrea..."

Miranda's voice broke her daze and she smiled as she looked up. 

"Miranda."

Miranda had said very little, instead holding out a slim box. Andy had smiled, opening the box, picking out the slim band of diamonds. 

"Miranda... you didn't have to..."

"Yes I did... you make me... happier."


End file.
